Love Me or you'll get a punch!
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson are rivals. They always compared each other skills, no matter if it's about sport, study, or food, which made mostly students of Casper Dormitory having fun by watching it, and the rest got annoyed. Can they get along?
1. A Couple of Dense

A couple of dense

Once a day in Casper high…

"Left, left!"

"Just pass it to her!"

"Nice catch, girl!"

A tall and ravened hair girl dribbling her basketball to the ring, running like ignoring her enemies, especially from a short and ravened hair guy who is different about five inches away than her. She ran to the 3.5 meters ring, and threw the ball.

"Oh! Another score for girls' team!"

All of girls' team cheered happily, and then grab the tall girl and hugged her. "Thank you for participating!"

The girl laughed. "Not a problem, and thanks too, for allowing me join you all against boys' team."

"Of course, because you are good, and you're the one who always helped us against them, they're not show-off to us anymore!"

The girl grinned. She took small towel from her basketball team manager, and cleaned her sweats with it. And then she walked to the ravened hair guy player. "So… I won again." She grinned, once again. "Shortie Dannie."

"Stop calling me that, Sammy." The guy answered annoyingly. "Besides, my name is Danny. Stop calling me like that!"

"Uh-uh, what's that? The Shortie angry to me! Uh-oh, I feel scared! Help Tuck, Ivy!" The girl—Sam—laughed, also with her friends, an African-American guy, and black with blue tips on bangs haired girl. "It was such a failure to ask a battle against me on sport… you might good on basketball, but still, I'm the king, Shortie!"

"You! You just look!"

"Look what?! I'm bored to look at you, Shortie!"

"Shut it up already, giant!"

"Now, now, you both stop fighting."

"Man, can't they just stop it already, at least for one day on these three years, Rama?" The black haired girl—Ivy—said, with drinking a juice.

"It can't be helped; they are just like rivals instead of childhood friends!" The long haired girl—eh, guy with girl looking, answered the girl whose sitting next to him.

Right, the brats over there are rivals.

No matter if it's about study, games, food fight, race, and even betting, they always compared these to each other.

It started since eight years ago—from now—when they are still sixth years old children, one day after Sam moved to Amity Park.

"Tucker, pass!"

"Ouch!" Six-year-old Tucker caught the ball, with tears, because the ball is too hard. "U...Huhuhu…"

"Ah! Loser! Come on—it's just a ball!"

"Don't say that to me when you're actually using your ghostly powers to throw this ball!" Protest Tucker, with still half crying.

Suddenly, a little girl wrested the ball from Tucker fastly. "Hey, you! Don't fight with someone else who is weak! LO-SER!"

"A… U…" Little Danny can't accept to be called that from a girl, so he got really mad fastly. "Just see!" he wrested the ball from the girl, and ran to the ring—one pole has two rings, the shortest one for children with 1.9 meters tall, and for teens with 3.8 meters tall. He's going to throw his ball to the shortest one, but the ball is wrested again by the girl, and the girl threw the ball… To the tallest one ring…

"Hmp."

_I… just lost from a girl? I even used my ghostly powers to against her! _Danny's thought. He fastly healed from shock, and turned around to the girl. "What's your name?!"

"My name is Sam." She answered, with a little confused face.

"SAM!" He repeated hardly, and pointed his finger to the girl. "From now… from now…" It made the girl's face more confused. "From now… YOU'RE MY RIVAL!" _Background: Thunder._

"What the hell?!"

END OF IDIOTIC FLASHBACK.

Back to the Casper High, it's lunch time. The girls—Sam, Ivy, and another girl with curly hair and sweet-dark skin—got their food together.

"So, I heard you're won again over him." The curly hair girl—Valerie—said.

"Ha-ha! Of course!" Sam answered with pride.

"Ah! Ivy! Come here!" Rama shouted softly to the girls.

"Te-he! Can we join?" Ivy asked.

"Of course!" Tucker and Rama answered in unison.

"Oh man, another bad luck lunch—now I should eat together with that giant girl." Danny said.

Sam responded it with anger. "WHAT? I'm only taller 5 inches than you! Are you looking for a fight?!"

"Bring it on!"

Everyone just continued eat their lunch instead of make them calm.

"Ha-Ha! I won!"

"Damn!"

But then everyone curiously looked at them. They looked at the girl and boy whose already done ate their lunch—and looking to Danny with a pride looking.

*****

The girls walked to their dorms and same with the boys, in separated ways.

"Man! I lost!" Sam said.

"You're lost, huh…"

Meanwhile the boys…

"Ha-ha! Tuck, Rama, you saw it, right? I WON! Eat it, giant girl! Ha-ha!" Danny walked with a little dance.

"You sure are enjoyed to fight with her, huh?"

"Why the heck he wants to beat me all those time, huh? Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it, though…" Sam said.

"Well, I don't know why, I just feel like to beat her over everything… I just enjoyed it… I don't know why, though." Danny said.

"What?! You don't know?!" Valerie and Ivy shouted right to her face.

"What?! Don't tell me you're that dense!" Rama and Ivy shouted right to his face.

"What?" Sam and Danny asked in unison, only Danny looked a little anger on his face.

"It means he likes you, Sam!"

"It means you're like her, Danny!"

"WHAA-T?!" Danny and Sam shouted in unison, and they just realized they are walked in near ways.

'_Don't tell me they just had same conversation as us_.' Valerie's thought.

*****

Meanwhile in boys' dorm…

Someone knocked on Danny, Rama and Tucker's room, and opened it. "Tucker, I…" A brown haired guy looked shock to Rama—whose were opened his clothes. I mean, who doesn't shock while looking at the girl whose opening her clothes in boy's dorm room… and have man chest instead of, ahum, breasts?—and fainted.

"DUH." Rama said.

"I bet he's new student." Danny commented.

"Well, you're right." Tucker said.

Few moments later, Tucker back from bring the guy back to his room.

Danny ate his chocolate and read comic while watching TV advertisement. '_Do I really like Sam? I mean, I like Paulina, but it seems too faded away. Not to Sam, my heart beat while looking at her. And I've thought Sam is an interesting girl—she's pretty, cute, cool, and unique than the other girls… and I always tried to show my best in front of her… even cheated_.' Danny's thought.

'…_Wait, I just realized it now… is that mean I am that stupid?!'_


	2. Casper's Prom On the Doom

The Disaster Prom

_Where am I? Danny's thought._

"_Danny…" A girl voice calling Danny._

"_Huh?" Danny turned around._

_The girl walked to me, with a soft grin. "Fu fu fu… look at yourself, you sure are look very cute, Danny…"_

"_W-what?" Danny tried to look clearly, and saw a girl he knows for long time. "S-Sam? W-What are you…?"_

_Before Danny can continue his words, Sam already took his cheek and gets closer to him…_

*****

Danny opened his eyes. He fastly breathed and sweat over his face.

"Morning, Danny. Why you're so pale?" Rama asked, with brushing his teeth and holding a cup of water.

"I got a nightmare…" Danny said, with scary tone.

"Really? What nightmare it was?"

"…" Danny simply answered. "Wow, I don't remember it."

"Man, what a waste."

"What's waste?! It creep me out, you jerk!" He just really doesn't know what his friends will think if he said 'I just dreamed about that Manson brat, she about to kiss me', maybe they will think that he really likes her.

"Why so cold today? Getting period already?" Rama and Tucker laughed.

"I'm not a girl, you brat! Stop making fun over me!" Danny wanted to wake up and touched bed, but… "… Huh? Wet?" Then he realized that it's not a good time to say that. He fastly covered his mouth and looked at his best friends and also roommates.

Tucker and Rama heard it. They just looked at each other and then they can't resist to not burst laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"IDIOT! I JUST GOT MY PUBERITY!!"

*****

Danny, Tucker and Rama walked to cafeteria.

"Morning Sam." Rama greeted, with after-laughed expression on his face. He can't resist to not laughing.

"Morning Rama." Sam greeted back. "What's so funny? You and Tucker just like after laughing." Sam asked.

"Oh…" Rama laughed a little. "You wouldn't dare to hear it if you wanted to keep cool." Rama said.

"Tell me." Sam said.

"Okay, so…"

Before Rama continuing, Danny already grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. "It's nothing! Girls can't get it!"

"Oh… okay then…" Sam left them both with shrugging.

"What are you doing?" Rama protested.

"That's my words, you jerk."

"What are you doing here? Saturday morning class will begin in 10 minutes! Lancer will lecture ya both like last week!" Tucker said. "Come on, today our class will be in second floor at the nearest class from stairs."

"Okay." Danny answered. "Man, can't they just let us get a breakfast first? I'm so damn hungry…"

The trio walked to classroom together, behind the girls' way. And like usual, Danny sits with Rama, Sam sits with Valerie, and Tucker sits with Ivy.

Bunch of Rama's friends—all of them are girls—greeted Rama. "Morning, Rama! You're so cute today!"

"Aw, thank you! You, too!" Rama answered.

"Why should I sit next to him?" Danny protested in low voice.

"Now, now, students! Get into your chair, class will begin!" Lancer opened door of class and get it.

Class getting boring, like usual. Some of students talking, some fell asleep, some drawing doodles, and some listening to MP3. It took one hour to finish.

"Alright, guys! Before we ended here, I'm telling you next week we'll have a prom night party! Make sure you move your ass to search people to become couple with you." Lancer giggled, welcomed by nonsense expression on students. And then he gave brochure of it to students.

"Oh no, prom night." Sam whispered.

"It reminds me with such a shamefulness thing last year." Danny whispered.

Right, last year, only Danny and Sam didn't have anyone to ask, so they became couple by Lancer's compulsion. Everyone laughed at them because they joked Danny can't even reach Sam's lips to kiss her. It took 1 month for everyone to forget about it.

"I don't want to attend it." Danny and Sam said in unison.

*****

The trio girls walked together to cafeteria, and then they eating their breakfast together in one table.

"What? You don't want to attend prom night?" Valerie asked to Sam.

"You couldn't imagine how my expression is when I remember the incident last year! I can't dance with that Fenton because he's not tall enough!"

There's silent moment between them, and stopped when Valerie and Ivy answered a short "Oh."

"What's that plain expression?! … Or don't tell me you forgot."

"We remember." Valerie said, eating her French Fries.

"Yeah, we remember since you told us that a second ago." Ivy said, eating Valerie's Fries. She was getting a little slap on the hand by Valerie.

Sam let out a big sigh. "Okay… Yeah… I don't have any guys to attend with, and I don't have any boyfriend. Who would ask a dance to me, anyways?"

"But it's not good, Sam! I already prepared dresses for you three, and the guys ova' there!" Rama said, appeared behind Valerie and Ivy. He's pointing at Danny and Tucker who was eating fries and standing not too far from the table. "And _free_."

"Really?!" Valerie and Ivy cried. Ivy responded positive to Rama because he already making good clothes for her and Valerie responded positive because she doesn't have to buy dress anymore. She can buy another ghost hunting stuff—from Fenton Works.

"Not interested, Rama. Search another girl to buy it, and poof! 50 dollars for you." Sam said, with expressionless.

"Actually, it's just 25 dollars, Miss Richie." Rama sighed. "But really, the dress is for you. Only you matched to wear that elegant dress. And I'm sure you're perfectly fitted with dress. By the design and by the size."

"Hey, are you stealing my data of size again?!"

"If not, I can't make a decent size for the dress." Rama smiled proudly.

"Why being so proud by stealing women's data! And I'm not going to prom. Ever."

"But Sammy-kins, it's just a chance of the year! No girls wouldn't attend!"

"I'm telling you, Rama, she's not a girl." Danny said, with appeared all sudden behind Sam. Oh, he got a little nice touch by Rama, Valerie, and Ivy on the head.

"He's telling you, Rama, I'm not a girl. He's right." Sam said.

"But, but what a waste! Please, one attend won't hurt." Rama still asked Sam, with a puppy eyes pout.

"It hurts so much."

"Please…" Rama let out crocodile tears. Sam knew that he'd just faking, but she just couldn't stand it.

"Okay, I guess… But still need a guy to attend with."

Rama's expression changed to be happy-go-lucky. And then Rama, followed by Valerie, Ivy, and coming Tucker looked at the ravened-haired guy who is God knows how now behind them.

"Uh… I just asked by Paulina when Sam said 'Okay I guess', and then she left." Danny pointed to walking Paulina with his thumb.

… Oh, turned to be so great. Especially if you mentioned the 'Happy-go-lucky' part.

*****

"I said I was sorry Rama!"

Danny was trying to make Rama get out of the bed, since he made Sam wouldn't wear the dress he made for prom.

"Tucker and I sure you like Sam, dimwit. You like her, and you ask her to dance."

"I might like Sam, but only friends and rival! If I like her, I'll ask her to dance with ignoring what happened last year."

"It's your fault becoming that short! You're still 5'2 in 16 years old!"

"Don't make me break your bed and just get offa' bed already!"

"Nuh-uh, I was too lazy."

"NOW!"

There's no respond from Rama, but Danny sure he wanted to give an 'Uh-oh-I'm-afraid-of-yah-lil'-king' look.

"Look! I just had permission to use school kitchen, and made a cherry pie for you! Let's eat together with Tucker!"

Rama still didn't respond. He fastly grabbed the pie and ate it on the bed, but still under the blanket.

"You brat! Gimme back my pie if you won't forgive me!"

Tucker just can watched them. Then, phone rang and he answered it. "Hello, Room 666 here. What? Well, that's good, wait a minute." Tucker walked to the both of them, and gave the phone to Rama. "From Sam."

"Rama grabbed the phone fastly. "SAMMY-KINS!"

"What a waste I made a pie." Danny said, in low tone.

"At least we three will eat it together." Tucker said.

"Listen, Rama, I will wear the dress, and joined you all. But without a dance is fine for you, right?" Rama can felt that Sam is smiling. "Where's your dress?"

"Still a week away, girl! I actually have done my dress, just a little touch. Remember you guys should go to senior room next week, three hours before prom started—3 pm."

"Okay, bye." Click.

"So Danny, why are you accepting Paulina?"

"I didn't accept her yet, she just said 'Why hello there Danny-kins, I wanted to dance with you, and there's no-no answer from you, I'll meet you at the ballroom next week! Buh-bye!' and that's all." Danny sighed.

"Sam sure going to throw up if she heard her calling you Danny-kins… oh well, I'm sure you like Sam, Danny. Why don't you send her message and reject her, and ask Sam dance? It'll bore girls to standing in ballroom, watching her friends were all dancing, when they were alone."

"Right, so I don't like that Manson."

"Don't call her 'that Manson' like you just know her in a day."

"Okay! So I'd say I don't like 'that jerk'."

"Danny!"

"WHAT?"

"Just give up already! I know that you like her!"

"How do you know I like her when I don't even know do I like her?!"

"Because you're too dense than guys standards, dimwit!"

"Watch your language if you were talking to me, Fool-ey!"

"Were you talking to yourself, Fentino?!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU GUYS!" Rama cried.

"Okie-dokie, you don't like her, and that's final answer. Like I care." Tucker cutting the pie separated which Rama already eaten and which part for Danny and him. Actually, he's care. Because both of Danny and Sam are his friends. But he preferred to ignore Danny, which is actually avoiding become liking Sam.

*****

One week already passed, passed like you'd never figured. The girlies and guys already in the room Rama told to go one week ago. They were changing their outfit, and changed become gorgeous teens.

Valerie wore long yellow dress matched with her headscarf. It has little cut with length from 5 centimeters away from knee to floor. Ivy, she got the one-pieced like dress, and has a little touch with webs gloves, from elbow, and ended before fingers. And Sam, she wore a long black dress, with purple chocker. Her dress has a little cut on the shoulders and elbows, a little elegant touch. And her hair went down, with some of her hair went to the backside, with skull accessories.

Tucker wore a full-length maroon red jacket, with a simple but elegant beige top. He also wore black trousers, with his matched shoes. Danny wore a black vest. He wore long arms white top. And Rama…

Rama came out with outfit which is look like Tucker's, only in white and black. He made his hair pony-tailed, but looked gently.

"… Just tell me who the heck you are and what are you doing to the real Rama." Valerie joked, welcomed with a simple laugh from everyone but Rama.

"Hey, Ivy told me to wear guys outfit. I actually wanted to wear dress."

"Because you ARE guy, and we are going to dance together. Isn't it looks funny if two girls doing tango dance together? I don't want it went like last year, you wore girls' dress, and ask me for a little dance."

"But it will make us in newspaper school." Rama giggled.

"Like hell!"

Danny stared at Sam, which is made both of them blushing. Danny carefully walked to her, which is made Sam trembled a little. Danny said "Whoa, lookie, she's just like my twenty-six-year-old auntie." Which is made Sam punched him to the wall. Danny moaned, which made the boys noted to themselves, remember to carefully talk—or at least stay away—from bad-tempered girls.

They all already separated. Valerie, Tucker and Ivy, went a little walk at park. Rama goes back to his room to get his stuff he left on the bed. Danny goes to the ballroom, and Sam went to the ballroom, with a longer way—first, because she doesn't want to take same way with Danny, second, she doesn't want to meet Paulina, third, she doesn't want to meet that couple of midget.

"Damn that Danny! Wouldn't he just say at least one nice thing to me?!" Sam walked in hall with no elegant way to walk, but still, she got guys attention. And then, she bumped to someone. "Sorry- Rama?"

"Hey, Sam, do you see Ivy? I already promised to dance with her, you know." Rama asked to his friend.

"Uh, yeah, she walked with Valerie and Tucker to the park way."

"Thanks." Rama fastly walked to the park.

The ravened hair Goth girl let out a little sigh. 'Right, I don't have any couple to dance with, so why should I wear that dress to join with them? What a waste for Rama's clothes designed. I'd prefer to watch boring TV shows than standing alone and look all of my friends having fun with dance. Doesn't mean I don't want to see my friends happy, though.' She preferred to walk to outside, knowing her friends going to the ballroom. Outside is already dark, though. She's the only one walked alone in there, for information.

Unfortunately, Paulina saw her from the window. "Sorry, Danny, mind I go to toilet for a minute?"

"Uh, yes, sure."

Paulina fled away, to the outside. And then Danny also saw Sam walked alone on outside. "Sam?"

"Hey Manson." Paulina greeted Sam with a cold tone, but smiling. She wore the rose pink dress, with glitter over her dress and her face. "What are you doing alone here?"

"Oh, like you care, Sanchez."

"Be nice to me when I'm nice enough to greet you." Paulina said in cold tone, ignoring how more glorious Sam is with her dress.

"Oh, thanks to you, you're so nice. You can either win Nicest Person award or Funniest person award if they are even exist."

"Hilarious." Paullina said dryly. "Is it a thanks to me for stealing away 'your Danny' from you? It's a good shake for you, so you can stay in your dorm."

"Is it- hey, are you asking Danny just for making me don't have guy to dance with tonight?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Whoops, you figured." Paulina faked surprised. "Well, not just do it, I can make fun over him with rejecting him in front of everyone, I dump him just like a trash. Isn't it sweet? You can get your teddy later."

Sam couldn't help to resist to not slapping Paulina. She already raised one hand, but Danny fastly grabbed her hand.

"Danny…"

"Danny! You've got here in right time! She's going to bully me, even I said such sweet and nice words to her!"

"What a-"

"Well enough, I'm rejecting you Paulina."

Danny's words made everyone gaped in surprise, including Sam and Paulina.

"W-what? I thought you accepted me!" Pauline let out crocodile tears.

"Like hell, I never say 'okay' when you asked me. Well, it's same; you're going to dump me in front of everyone, right? Besides, I'm going to dance with her."

"Danny…"

"You choose her, when you had a chance to dance with me?! What the kind of guy you are!" Paulina cried.

"A normal guy who can see that Sam is more beautiful than you—not just for look, but also for personality." With still holding Sam's hand, he pulled her to another school park where no one's there, and stopped to a big stone.

"D-Danny? You remember you're not tall enough to dance with me, right?" Sam carefully asked, since he's already saved her.

Danny got standing on the big stone. Now, he's already taller than her 2 centimeters away. "Now, what did you say?"

Sam laughed. "I guess you really want to dance with me, huh?" She joked.

"I'd admit it, but it doesn't mean I like you!"

"Okay…"

There's moment of silence. No one could talk until Danny said… "… Would you like a dance with me, giant?" He gave her his hand.

"Of course, midget." She took his hand, and started a soft dance with a shine of moon, just for both of them.

'Well, maybe I like Sam, or maybe not. But I don't care, if I like her, I'll feel I'll like her more.' Danny's thought.

And I guess it's a happy ending of this prom for every student but Paulina, who'd probably gone back to her dorm and kick everything in her room. Who knows? Me?


	3. A Trip to Fenton Resident

Alright, I realized I always upload chapters in near of weekend... ^^;; and sorry, this chapter somehow just like a sitcom... (even though it's not funny...)

alright, chapter 4 and 5 will be upload in one day :3 and enjoy!

* * *

A Trip to Fenton Resident

It had been 2 weeks since the prom night. Not too many of students slept at that Saturday night—11 p.m., most of them were staying up, like having little party in their rooms, studying—which the students who were doing it now we can count by one side hand—and playing games, like Danny and Sam doing.

Ghostboy_00: you are going down, Sam!

Chaos_00: talking about yourself again, Danny-kins?

They were battling in DOOMED—online virtual game. Danny was the teenage white robot with 'D' letter on the chest and Sam was the bigger man with purple and black color. They were fighting and letting out beam, but just a little kick from Sam, and Danny game over.

Chaos_00: LOL, so what did you say, Daniel?

Ghostboy_00: -gasp- hey!!

**Techsome_00 has just signed in**

Techsome_00: ha, Dan, congratulations. You've got PWNed -claps-

Ghostboy_00: shut up tuck, she's just lucky .

Chaos_00: oh, a little confess wont bite :3

Ghostboy_00: YOU!

Chaos_00: WHAT?

Techsome_00: now, now, guys. It wont make sense if we are looked close but you guys were arguing

Chaos_00: Heheh, we do look close because our twins username

Ghostboy_00: uhm, our username aren't twins. Or because we made it in same date?

Chaos_00: duh, that's not it. Our username does like twins, since we got _00 in the end

Ghostboy_00: oh yeah, I just noticed it a second ago

Chaos_00: …

Techsome_00: …

(a/n note: they made their account since 2 years ago)

Ghostboy_00: What?

Techsome_00: nothin'! so what will we go tomorrow? You guys wont waste your weekend, right?

Ghostboy_00: tuck, were in boarding school. All fun we can get is in school area, and you already said for few times it was boring and you'd better waste it.

Techsome_00: don't cha remember that we will have three-days off? O.o

Chaos_00: he sure just have winning ambition in his mind. I already won over him, though

Ghostboy_00: I won one time against you in food fight!

Chaos_00: the whole class would laugh over you if you saying that in front of class

Ghostboy_00: uhuh, coz' you never admit it!

Chaos_00: that's not what I mean

Ghostboy_00: whateva

Techsome_00: hey, sam, is val already fall asleep?

Chaos_00: no, she's eating snacks with watching t.v.

Ghostboy_00: how about Ivy?

Chaos_00: she's joined val, rama

Ghostboy_00: I told him to use either his own or tuck's

Techsome_00: maybe a little teach to him about 'hacking' things, and make him let out all lovey-dovey words from your accounts

Ghostboy_00: TUCKER

Chaos_00: TUCKER

Ghostboy_00: ha! Me first! I win!

Chaos_00: hopefully find a way to kick this brat from internet… moar than -kick- thing

**Chaos_00 has just sent Ghostboy_00 and Techsome_00 nudge**

**Ghostboy_00 has just sent Chaos_00 and Techsome_00 nudge**

**Chaos_00 has just sent Ghostboy_00 and Techsome_00 nudge**

**Ghostboy_00 has just sent Chaos_00 and Techsome_00 nudge**

Techsome_00: STOP it's annoying!

Ghostboy_00: sry

Chaos_00: gettin' into fight w/out realizing

Techsome_00: so what r we gonna do from tomorrow?

Ghostboy_00: or today, it's already 1 a.m.

Techsome_00: yea, whatever

Chaos_00: all I could think just café

Ghostboy_00: wtf

Chaos_00: any prob, brat?

Ghostboy_00: don't push it already

Techsome_00: -sigh- here we go…AGAIN…

Ghostboy_00: sry, she asked it

Chaos_00: hey!

Ghostboy_00: I'm not wrong!

Chaos_00: let's say it in girly tone! I never ask'd it!

**Techsome_00 has just signed out**

Chaos_00: -sigh- I do admit I'm bad tempered. Ttyl

Ghostboy_00: ok… ttyl

*****

Like an usual morning, the girls sat together in breakfast, only this morning they also sit with guys for a serious talk about having fun.

"So we just have time until Wednesday, right? What will we do? Swimming in school swimming pool? Not cool." Valerie said.

"Yeah, even though that would be nice because probably no one would spend the free three days there. It's just like we've booked swimming pool." Tucker said

"Why don't we just go to beach?" Ivy asked.

"Well, we guessed the nearest beach would full of Casper students." Danny said.

"Besides no one of us would meet that Ms. 'P' even outside of school." Sam said. "Feel free to guess what P means." She continued, after see the popular gank left.

"P from Paulina?" Danny guessed.

"Too plain! P from Plain girl? Well she's, for me." Ivy guessed.

"P from Popular?" Tucker guessed.

"P from Pheromone-gurl?" Valerie guessed.

"Or P from porn star?" Rama guessed.

"P from p********e." Sam said.

"Ha, nice, Sam." Valerie, Rama and Ivy laughed.

"So I guess go to beach where's Paulina wouldn't come. Or anything but with Paulina! PLEASE." Sam said, annoyed.

"Go to Danny's house?" Tucker said, welcomed by Danny's glare.

"Anything special in his house?" Ivy asked.

"His family is ghost hunters, I thought it would be interesting." Tucker said. "And just few of Casper students knew it, like me, Sam, Valerie, and some popular guys."

"Whoa, Danny, you don't have to be mean with not telling us." Rama said, with plain annoyed face.

"I don't mean to hide it; I just have to win some battle from her so I didn't focus on it." Danny said.

"Uh-huh, and I'm the one to blame." Sam said, unimpressed.

"Well, I don't think we will spend our time in my house. It's so boring. Besides, my parents will be busy to make other inventions, so we can't stay there."

"Danny!"

A light orange long hair girl walked to Danny. She's Danny's older sister.

"Jazz?"

"Danny, mom and dad wouldn't in home for one week for a vacation on Hawaii, so if you want to go home, use my key." Jazz handed him some keys, and one is with 'F' word. "I have to study in school, so I wouldn't go home, except you want me to drive you to home. Bye."

"...Busy?" Tucker mumbled.

"Seems that your luck is not today, Fenton boy." Sam said.

"Okay, get some of your stuff and let's go to Danny's home." Tucker said, and walk to the dorm back with Sam, Valerie, Ivy, and Rama.

"I haven't agreed it!"

*****

"Okay, everyone ready?" Jazz asked, with nod of 5 teens who sit behind her in car. "I'm glad that you all are nice, don't like my little brother." Jazz said, ignoring her brother's glare dramatically.

The 5 teens giggled.

"Oh come on, just drive it already!" Danny who was sit next to his sister, said.

"You can't be a nice kid can you…?" Jazz plugged the key of her car, and drove fastly. "By the way, you guys are late to get out of this school, everyone already left after breakfast." Jazz looked at the digital clock in her car—it's 11 a.m. "Few of seniors left without breakfast and even after school yesterday."

"Maybe because this moment is rare." Sam said.

"Yeah, we don't get these special days like last year. We just got vacation normally in summer." Jazz said.

"But why is it just 3 days? Why don't they just give us like 4 more days?" Danny muttered.

"Then we don't have enough time to study for exam in class." Jazz said.

"What do you mean with 'we'? It's you, we're all still Junior, and you're Sophomore." Danny said.

"Nah, you got the point, but you still have to study, lil' bro." Jazz said. She stopped in front of her and her brother's home. She unlocked all of the doors by one button. "Well, would you all get ready to get inside?"

"Sure!" Valerie opened the door next to her, and get out. She fastly took her stuff from baggage. Others just giggled.

"Guys, welcome to Fenton works."

"That's my line, Tuck. Now let's just get inside." Danny grabbed keys of his house and opened his door with it, after waved to her sister as she left.

"You got the keys from your sister, right? Why don't you own ones as well?" Rama asked curiously.

"I was just too lazy to carry one." Danny answered shortly. "Oh, and beware, ghosts might still left in my house. My dad didn't clean it for sometimes."

"Oh, this would be great, and I don't have to be worry, because Danny Phantom will save us." Valerie grinned to Danny.

"Danny Phantom is here?" Sam asked.

"What? You didn't know tha-… OUCH!"

Danny stomped on Valerie's foot.

"Well, sometimes he's here when my parents out. Probably just for takes a look if any ghosts in our house."

"Just beware if you changing your clothes, Sam. He might take a look if you do that." Tucker giggled, welcomed by Sam's glare.

"I guess you are talking about yourself, huh?" Danny glared. "He wouldn't be that stupid to the girl like her—oh, I forgot that she isn't a girl."

Sam took a deeply breath. "I will cook tonight, just warning you if I would put some poison in it after forgetting that this house was yours." Sam glared to Danny, and Danny replied it.

"Talking about cooking, anyone hungry? This is already over lunch time." Tucker's stomach growled. "Do you have any food in your refrigerator?"

"No, my parents never leave home with any food in kitchen. They probably took all of food with them." Danny said. "How about we go to supermarket? It's just 4 blocks after go straight from this house and turn left, but we still need car to carry food for 4 days here… I guess we all should go. Besides, Sam need a poison for tonight dinner." Danny smirked.

"Nice idea, Fenton boy, even though they sell poisons in pharmacy." Sam giggled.

"Okay, we just need to put our bags first, Danny." Valerie said.

"Well, Tucker and Rama will be in my room. Girls will be in my sister's room, next to my room. And remember to not go to underground, it was downstairs from kitchen, and turn left, go downstairs for 4 steps, and 5 steps to right, 133 steps to straight and turn right to the dead end, and there's stairs to down. Don't even get downstairs from there.

"… We bet we wouldn't." Rama and Ivy said in unison.

"Good, now I wait you all in front door."

*****

The gank already left Fenton house. They walked straight from the house.

"Te-he, we go to 5 miles to left and there be my house." Tucker said.

"Mine was like 6 blocks from Tucker's." Rama said.

"And Rama is my neighbor." Ivy said.

"He-he, we all live in not so far away." Sam said.

"By the way, where's your house? Danny and I even never know." Tucker said.

"Well, you will see it."

"Wow, what a big house this is." Ivy said, in front of a large red house.

"… and that's my house."

"Wow, are you serious, Sam? This is the biggest in all blocks, and in strategic place. And nearest from Danny's, just walk straight from Danny's house, and there be yours." Rama said.

"Yeah, unfortunately—for both of what you said."

"Why?"

"For the first thing, I don't really like my neighbor who said this house isn't suit me best. For the second thing—I guess I don't have to tell it." Sam smirked. "What would we eat for lunch and dinner?" She asked.

"Well, I think Carbonara would be good for dinner… and I want steak for lunch." Tucker said.

"I think we better set the steak for dinner." Ivy said, raised an eyebrow.

"Japanese food anyone? I want to eat onigiri for lunch—I'm vegetarian. I can put anything you want inside it."

"I like Korean more… kimchi. I ate it in trip to Korea, and I swear it's really good." Rama said.

"Love American food, dudes." Danny said. "Burger for lunch."

"But it's not a fault if Americans eat French food. I'd like Onion soup…" Valerie said.

"…"

"Scissor, stone, paper!"

"Scissor, stone, paper!"

"Scissor, stone, paper!"

"…"

"Not good, six people do scissor stone paper, no one could win." Danny said.

"How about guys and girls do scissor stone paper separately? The winner will be compared." Sam said.

"Okay…"

*****

"And we ended up eat Japanese food for lunch, and onion soup for dinner." Sam giggled.

"Not fair, both of them from girls'!" Danny said.

"It's because no one win from guys' side, even we waited for 10 minutes." Valerie said.

"But I wondered why Danny didn't win. They said dumbies mastered that game." Sam giggled, followed by others.

"Oh, just shut up, tomorrow will be my menu."

Valerie looked at a piece of paper—probably recipe of onion soup. "Mozzarella cheese…" Valerie muttered.

"Looks like we don't have to buy this." Sam pointed to the one of ingredients. "I have one bottle."

"Then it's great, it's a little expensive." Valerie smiled.

"Great as my night in Fenton house—I never sleep in my friend's house before, especially without adults. That's why my parents agreed to placed me in boarding school. Probably my brother will moved to Casper next semester." Sam said.

"Yeah, boarding school is great—wait, you have a brother?"

"Older one, he always moved school, and he's gonna trying to school at boarding school. He probably tired of our parents."

"Wow, what grade is your brother?"

"Same grade as Jazz's."

"Come on, are you two done already? We're tired waiting!" Danny muttered.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam and Valerie took their groceries to the cashier, and the gank gone back to Fenton house. Probably no one can guess what'd happen at their first night.

*****

"Well, I never thought eating onion soup will make people drunk—at least my parents never." Sam said.

"Don't say it like you didn't know anything—I saw you put Red Wine instead of White Wine in his Onion Soup while cooked it, and make sure he got that." Valerie said.

Sam giggled.

"Eh, I remembered that Danny ever drink his dad's alcohol, as mistaken by his milk. He almost dies because he went to ghost portal and got electricity accident." Tucker said.

"… I wondering how do he mistaken wine as his milk… is he blind?" Sam wondered, with looking at sleeping drunken Danny, and raised one eyebrow.

"At least, let him sleep. I served water on table, let's just leave him here." Valerie said. "Maybe he will recover from drunk after wake up."

Sam, Tucker and Valerie went out of Danny's bedroom.

Ivy and Rama screamed from the kitchen. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GHOST!!"

Valerie ran to the kitchen. "WHERE?"

"F… from underground stairs…"

"Did you both go to there?!"

"No! It came up by itself! We're not smart enough to get where Danny told us the direction! Do I even thinking about walking 113 steps with actually counting it?!" Rama cried panicked.

"It's actually 133 steps!" Ivy cried.

"Oh, well, WHO CARES? IT'S STILL A GHOST! … And it's not here anymore." Rama blinked.

"Val, too." Sam said.

Suddenly, three of Specter Deflectors thrown away, and the three caught them, without knowing what it is—except Sam.

"WEAR THAT AROUND YOUR WRIST!" Valerie cried. She flew with her Ghost Hunting board, and flew to upstairs.

"Wait, Val!" Sam ran after her best friend, after wore Specter Deflector around her waist. Val looked at her a second and then focused to her way. "Remember Humans' Etiquette in Amity Park? Never fly in someone else's house." Sam grinned.

"Nice point, Sammy-kins." Val said, ignoring her friend's glare. "I'd have to hurry, or the ghost will do something."

Sam's eye widened. "Val… You sure the ghost coming this way?" Sam asked. "You're… not mistaken, right? … RIGHT?"

"Yeah, the Finder machine told so."

"But this is Danny's room way!"

"…" They both gotten silent ran to the owner house's room. Without thinking—or even knocking—they opened the door fastly, and seeing a ghost with silver hair and emerald eyes fighting with ghost.

"Danny! Don't fighting when you just waking from drunk!" Valerie cried. Then she realized that wasn't right time or place to say that. First, that time Sam was stood next to her. Second, that place was where Sam was stood next to her. And her other friends—Ivy and Rama—and Tucker was barely ran to her, but still can heard what she just cried about.

Sam stared at Valerie's face with a twitch. She looked at Danny's bed. It was… empty. Remembering what Valerie is just said, she gaped. But, but, but, is she blind that she looked at Danny Phantom, which is actually Danny Fenton, or is it Danny Fenton is really Danny PHANTOM?

* * *

Short, I know... T___T;;;

Anyway, I'm making a fanfic about future kids of characters in this story (I know Dash hasn't appear yet...) and sorry I didn't make the future kids of Kwan and Star on the story, but maybe I will... *shrugs*

See you in next chapter!


	4. The Truth Behind Those Glowing Eyes

The Truth behind Those Glowing Eyes

Is Sam blind that she looked at Danny Phantom, which is actually Danny Fenton, or is it Danny Fenton is really Danny PHANTOM?

"Valerie… What did you said?" Ivy asked.

"Is he really Danny? I mean, is he really Danny Fenton, our friend?" Rama asked.

Sam looked at Valerie.

"I, why don't you ask him?!" Valerie cried.

"S-she might be mistaken." Tucker said.

"Tucker… do you know, too?" Rama asked. "You know that Danny IS a ghost?"

"He's just halfa ghost!" Tucker cried, and blinked. "… Oh shit."

"Danny!" Sam said, and ran to him. She looked at his face, before grabbed his arms. "Are… are you really Danny Fenton?" She asked. Then she knew that something wrong with him.

"Ahahaha, Manson! Are you blind, girl? Me, MEEEE, whatcha' talkin' 'bout, HAA?" Danny said. His eyes went half, and one twitched. His face all red, and looked sleepy. "HAH, LOOK! Sammy-kins has serious face! Lookieee! LOOKIE, YA MORTALS!"

"… Well, he's drunk." Tucker said.

"He's annoying, whether he's drunk or not." Sam said, let his arms go. "Just like Danny. I bet he's really, Danny, the one whose our friend. How come this famous ghost knew my name? And especially, he knew that Sammy-kins nickname." Sam groaned.

"Whyyy you let me go, dah-leeng? ARE YOU THINKING THAT YOU'RE UGLY?? Nuuuu, you're perfect with meh! Ahaha, I'M QUITE COOL, HUH??" Danny murmured to Sam, except for some part.

Sam blushed. Luckily, she's the only one who heard it. "W-what are you talking about, ya punk!" She murmured back. "Okay, I think I would like you, but it's right after they putted a right music for my funeral! I never like you. Get it, got it, good." Sam groaned, give Danny an alert that his body wouldn't be any complete later if he mention it in front of their friends.

"Haha, deep in yo' heart, DEEPLY, you like meh, huh?" Danny putted his arms around Sam's shoulder. "HAHA, be honest to me, darlin'!"

"I don't know what they are talking about, but they look close." Ivy blinked, and other 3 nodded.

"W-" Sam blushed, and punched him. She cried, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DO YA WANT A PUNCH?!"

"Sam, you already punched him." Tucker said, with pointed at fainted Danny.

"My God! What happened to him?" Sam cried.

"YOU punched him and made him fainted." Tucker said.

Then, two large white halos came around Danny's waist, one came up, and one bottom. And everyone gasped after the halos disappeared.

*****

Sun already rose two hours ago. And a ravened hair guy woke up on his bed, around his friends. "Un…?" He looked at his left, and saw a ravened hair girl slept next to her. He blushed, and sat up. "S-Sam?!"

Sam woke up, she looked at Danny, and suddenly she felt a little anger, but faded away.

"Why you—and others—sleep with me?"

"Just feel like to do it—and don't worry, I didn't do anything to you." Sam smirked. "Yet."

"Don't talk to me like that." Danny blushed, and Sam didn't pay attention. "Why I was here? Last thing I remembered that I ate your Onion Soup—did you put anything in it?" Danny looked at her.

"Just mistook White Wine as Red Wine." Sam grinned. "But, there's something more important than that."

"What?"

Finally, the others also woke up. Sam, Ivy and Rama stared at Danny. Eh, you better call it 'glare'.

"W-what?" Danny asked.

"WHAT, YOU SAID? YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT YOU'RE A HALFA GHOST!" Rama cried. "I don't know that you still don't think me as your friend, huaa!" And then, he cried, anime version.

"Huh?"

"NO HUH! Why you didn't tell us, that you're Danny Phantom?"

"I-I'm not."

"Look, Danny. Just tell them. We saw you changed your form last night, when you're drunk." Tucker explained.

Danny's face became pale. "I-I'm sorry! I don't tell you all! Tucker and Valerie weren't supposed to know that, until they saw me changing! And you all, too! I-I was afraid if… if you all don't want to be my friend anymore…" Danny said, with guilt.

"What are you saying? That's cool!" Rama said.

"Yeah, and you got powers that no one have, why don't you be pride instead of shame?" Ivy said.

"Rama… Ivy…"Danny looked at Sam.

"It's cool thing that no one have. Being unique is good." Sam said, rubbed her back neck.

Danny smiled. "Thanks God…"

*****

"Well, this is my parents' lab." Danny said, after got inside of his parents' lab.

"So long that I've never here." Valerie said, her eyes are shiny.

Danny and Tucker giggled.

Sam grabbed Danny's arm.

"What?" Danny glared.

"You're drunk last night, do you remember anything?" Sam whispered.

"No, like what I said, I only remember we all are eating onion soup. I mean, YOUR onion soup." Danny whispered back with glare, once again.

"Okay then." Sam stopped, and then gave him an anger glare. "AND YOU USE YOUR POWERS WHEN BATTLING ME?!"

Danny stepped back a little. "Well, that's… Uhm…"

"Looks like you're in danger, Dan." Tucker muttered, and then giggled.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, it's NOT even funny. And that's explaining much when you've won basketball for hundred times with your dunk but I saw you can't even do three-points while exercising alone!"

"You saw it?" Danny asked, with innocent face. "Well… I don't know."

"Don't pull that innocent-like face with I don't know words! I know it!"

"OKAY, okay I know it and I cheated. Enough?"

"No, not enough." Sam said, annoyed. But then she changed her expression. "Wait… That's mean I won! Yeah, I won! And I even won over you with basketball for 50 times!" Sam cheered happily. Since when does Sam obsess with winning? At least winning over Danny, if you asked same thing.

"Actually it's 49." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, who cares, you?" Sam looked at him with pride. "And I'm sure you're gonna say the food fight battle last month is pure."

"Yeah." Danny groaned.

Sam giggled.

"By the way, Danny." Rama asked, in serious tone. "How come you're a halfa? It's mean you're dead, right?"

Everyone begun to silence, heard Rama's question, and waiting for the answer.

"Well, almost. It's when I was six—a couple of weeks before met Sam—and accidentally drank my dad's alcohol—don't be surprised that my dad would drink one—and turn the ghost portal on when I was inside." Danny pointed to a closed portal. "It would kill me right that moment, if my dad didn't turn off the ghost portal."

Everyone begun to look at their best friend—whom talking about his accident years ago—with a real sympathetic look, it must be hurt. Sam elbowed Valerie and pointed at some ghost inventions.

"Hey, do your parents make another invention?" Valerie asked, understood what the Goth girl meant.

"I don't know." Danny shrugged.

"Why you're so obsessed with those things, Val?" Ivy asked, raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just a ghost hunter teenager." Valerie answered. Danny coughed.

"Catch him." Sam muttered, with pointed at Danny.

"Hey!"

Everyone giggled but Danny.


	5. The Goth's Brother

This morning was definitely the morning that Casper High student never want. Right, they should be in their dorm before 7 p.m. Some of them started this morning with a sigh—besides yawn—especially Sam. But it's not the only one which made her annoyed.

A call from her mother. It's not like she's doesn't like that her mother call her; it's just her mother changed the ringtone only for her, with a baby cry voice. She answered her phone. "Yes?"

"Sammy-kins! I'm so glad that you've woke up this morning!"

"It's because your phone call made me ticked!"

Her mom giggled. "Oh right, I have a good news for you."

"What?"

"Can you come home for a minute? You're slept over to your friend's house which is not far away from here, right?" By her tone, everyone can guess she's smiling.

"If you want to talk, then talk right now."

"Well, not just a talk. You have to get some of your brother's stuff."

Sam gasped. "How cruel! I didn't see it coming! You've finally decided to kick out brother from house!"

"Sam! I don't mean that!"

"Ticking your daughter with changing her ringtone doesn't mean you'll never get the payback." Sam giggled.

Her mom groaned. "Your dad and I can't meet him in airport, so I need your help to meet him. He's going to Casper High today, anyway. Can you please meet him?"

"Okay mom." Sam said. She's missed her brother already.

"Oh, one thing."

"What is it?"

Ms. Manson giggled. "Well, I should talk to you about it when you've arrived here. See you later in ten minutes, Sammy."

Her mom hung up the call. And Sam, felt something scary will welcome her later.

*****

"I HATE THIS."

"I thought you'd like to see your brother."

"Yes, mom, BUT I HATE THIS! AND I HATE YOU!"

"Well, it wasn't look as bad as it seem. Its scares me! Sammy-kins finally wear pink!" Danny murmured to Sam—who is wearing a pink blouse with some jewelry which made it looks better—and giggled. "Oh, she doesn't know what she's talking about. She's looks great with the clothes her dearly mother picked for her."

"Aw, you're sure a gentleman, Daniel." Ms. Manson said, with a smile to him, and gave annoying smile to her daughter.

Sam blinked. "WHAT ARE YOU?! A TWO FACED GUY?!"

All of her friends burst laughed.

Mrs. Manson joined laughed, but she stopped when she first looked at the clock. "It's 9 a.m.! Jeremy and I should go one hour later." She sighed.

"Well, I think we should go now." Sam said. "Jazz just sent me a message—she's on the way to here, and she agreed that we all go to the airport before go to Casper, and we're hanging out a little to the mall."

"Cool! I want to see how your brother is!" Tucker cried interested.

"At least better than his sister." Danny whispered, before Sam stomped on his feet.

"Are you sure you're not going with your car? Dad already bought it for you." Pamela asked.

"Come on, mom. Brother and I are not old enough to drive, and we can't even drive if we're in boarding school."

"Okay then."

Ten minutes later, Jazz arrived. The kids already got their stuff in the car, and get into the car.

"Sam…" Pamela called.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're keeping your Goth style? Jeremy and I sure you can be a real girl…" She sighed. "Can't you just being a nice pinky girl?"

"Mom." Sam glared. "I'm your kid, right? You just can accept it. I'm not going to change myself just for doing a favor to parents who already kept me since before I born."

Pamela smiled. "Okay then, but don't think I'm stopping to make you wear those cutie clothes."

Sam glared. "Oh, yeah, mom?" Sam called, with opened half of the door window covered her neck.

"Yes, Sammy?"

"Do you remember I can do some magic trick?"

"Yeah—you showed it when you're still 5."

"Well, if you like the pink blouse I just wore, it's on my bed. Bye." Sam closed the window. She directed Jazz to drive.

And right, she found the blouse Sam just wore a minute before she left. Pamela giggled, being proud of her daughter. And a minute after it, she stopped. She held the blouse and hugged it. "… I actually accepted you, Samantha… But it's not a problem if I'm being so selfish, right…?" She sniffles, tears down from her beautiful eyes. "Please, go back home faster… faster before I miss you…"

*****

The teens already arrived at airport at 3:28. Sam waited at the airport excitedly.

"You're just told me about your brother once—what kind of guy is he? I think you liked him." Jazz asked.

"Well, he's a cool person. He's calm, smart, his attitude is save, gentleman, the only one Manson that didn't call me Sammy-kins, a great and the most wanted boyfriend of the year, and always listens to classic and jazz music. Well, sometimes he's listens to pop, too. Maybe he's not a Goth like me, but I still like him. I've spent too many times with him before he moved to boarding school at England." Sam said. "It's been 2 years since he's gone; I wonder how he will look like. I've shown his photo in the car, a while ago, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure we are going to meet your brother." Valerie said.

"What do you mean?"

Valerie pointed to a guy whose have ravened hair, like Sam's. He wore a black cap, sun glasses, white polo shirt, and black tie.

"Sam." He muttered softly.

"Samuel!" Sam cried happily.

"Samantha, Samuel, I can see how original is the author." Danny muttered, rolled his eyes.

Before Sam ran to her brother, she jaw dropped of something.

"BLOODY HELL! THAT'S WAS MY SISSY SAMMEH!" He ran fastly and glomped his sister, which is blinking confused. "GOSH, CAN YOU TELL HOW HYPER I AM?!"

"Seriously, bro, you've mixed British accent with American."

"Come on! That's what'cha said after being glomped by yo' bro, sis? Too bad that we have to get to the fuckin' boardin' skool. I mean, c'mon! I've been in boarding school for 2 years, and I have to get into anotha' one in the corner of Amity Park? At least I'm with my sissy! Oh yeah, you took your Elementary moments at Casper too, right? That's disgusting!"

"And what did you said about your brother just a minute ago?" Danny muttered.

"Aw, Sammy-kins actually told ma-self to her fweends! Especially her boyfriend!"

"I'm/he's not her/my boyfriend!" Danny and Sam said in unison. "And don't call me Sammy-kins again." Sam added, with a glare.

"Meep! Their face burning red!" Samuel joked, as them both glared.

"Like what I said, we're not meeting your brother. We're meeting his evil twin!" Valerie giggled. "Hey, I'm Val, her best friend. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya, too! Oh sweet, who can think it wouldn't be nice if going to met me?" Samuel said, with a proud on himself.

"Hey, you're such an interesting person. I'm with ya!" Tucker and Samuel shared a hi-five, but Samuel still holding his sister in his arms.

"Great! Now, where's next stop? Bowlin'? Nasty Burger?" Samuel asked excitedly.

"Boarding school." Sam simply said in boring tone.

"Oh, man! Luckily, you've got a right person to be your teacher, to teach what the meaning of FUN is!"

"And don't say that you're gonna sing F.U.N song by Spongebob." Sam pulled two arms of her brother.

"Come on, we don't have any time left—it's 4 p.m." Jazz said.

"Wasn't the time limit we arrived at 7 p.m.?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but 1: This airport is at another corner of Amity Park—opposites Casper High, 2: I have to study, so we have to arrive at Casper High at one hour before the time limit and then we take dinner after arrived, understand?"

Samuel answered with a yawn.

"Hey, don't be like that; you're a sophomore student, don't you know that sophomore take the tests faster than Junior?"

"Okay, I know, I know. But it's still October—test two months away!"

"Even one hour still important, don't waste it! I'm gonna teach you after dinner!"

Samuel gasped. "No, no, no, no, and hell no! Extra class no needed! I've had enough at England!"

"There's no-no's in my dictionary, dude!"

"Well, can I go to a night club?" Samuel asked.

"No."

"Ha! There's a 'no'!"

Jazz rolled her eyes. Come on guys, let's go to the car." Jazz left first, as followed by another 7 teens. "Remind me to test your brother's psychologist. No flaming, though." Jazz muttered to younger Manson, after opened all doors lock automatically with one press on the key.

"Uh-huh, and remind me to remind you to test my brother's psychologist." Sam muttered, as went inside the car.

*****

"I can't believe he's changed in 2 years!" Sam muttered, as 5 teens listened to her in Casper High lobby. "He's even arguing over Jazz, just about picking hot dog with burger!"

"Well, I'd prefer Burger since it has bigger size." Danny said.

Sam sighed, and glared to Danny.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Seriously Sam, in three years, people could possibly change—especially boys." Valerie said, roller her eyes.

"Do you have any problem?" Tucker asked.

"Well, it's the fact; Rama even changed in one week, after we spent our summer together at fourth grade."

"Come on, I'm just show you guys I can possibly be two genders, I just have breast problem!" Rama muttered.

"No saying such that word to women!" Valerie, Sam, and Ivy glared at the long haired guy in girls' clothes.

"Seriously, dude, you're wanted to be girlie but you don't even understand women's heart." Tucker said, with shook his head.

"Okay, at least I understood that mostly women hate Ms. B who has got itch in Casper." Rama muttered, and all girls changed their glare to laugh.

"Makes me wondering why I used to be her friend." Valerie sighed.

"Well, it's actually for nothing." Sam said. "You've just interested because they dragged you, only because you're rich. Then there's something changed you—someone, probably."Sam shrugged, and then looked at her best friend.

"It's someone. No telling who, though." Valerie blushed.

"Aw, come on! I knew it's me!" Tucker said, with singing. He doesn't know that his words would make his life shorter.

It made her blush greater. "One word you say more about it, and you're seriously being bloody after I throw you from the top of dorm in the next 10 minutes."

Tucker gulped, and shut up.

Rama blinked, and then he knew what Val's mean by her words. "Well, now I understood women's heart."

The light brown haired girl walked to the teens. "Hey, you guys."

"Hey, so how about my brother? Is he learning easily or not?"

"Well, he's actually didn't listen to me, but hey, he filled out 98 of 100 questions right." Jazz said, confused. "I believe he's clever as you said, but I don't think he's all like a cool and calm guy."

"It is, Jazz. I DON'T even know what changed him in such three years." Sam said.

"Don't you have any chat conversation with him? Or at least email?"

"Well, for like three months in first year he left—he probably busy."

"I wonder what happened. I asked him, but it's not use." Jazz said.

"What's his answer?"

"'I don't know'." Jazz said, rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, you have to change become him too, Jazz." Danny muttered, as his sister ignored.

"Oh yeah, where's your brother's room?" Tucker asked.

"581, I think…" Sam said.

"Wow, that's single room, right? It's the most expensive room."

"Well, I bet my parents choose it for him, since them—still— thought that my brother's still an elegant guy and an anti social. But I thought they will cancel it if Samuel say no…"

"Could it be… he's just faking?" Jazz said.

"Faking?"

"You know, he's an 'all-fun' guy but behind us, he's still the old Samuel."

"Why should he do that anyway?"

"Well, I don't know. But calm or not, he's still your brother."

"And personally I think he's better than the guy you mentioned before we met him." Danny giggled.

Sam sighed, but then she smiled. "Te-he, I know."

*****

Thursday morning wasn't as bad as everyone thought, until Ms. B (itch) went to a ravened hair Goth girl.

"MANSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!" Paulina cried.

"You don't have to scream right to my ear when you're standing not too far away from me." Sam muttered.

"Oh, maybe I wouldn't do that if you didn't steal MY Fenton."

Paulina's 'my' word chilled down Sam's spine, and then she laughed. "Excuseee me, I stole YOUR Fenton? Right after my funeral."

"My popularity has down right since he rejected me! And you have to pay it back, Manson." Paulina glared.

Right at that time, a guy voice singing someone's name. "Saaaaammmmmmmmyyyyyy-kins!"

Sam face palmed. "Gosh…"

Samuel glomped Sam from behind. "Hey, are you her friend?"

"Friend, huh? You've got to be kidding me…"

"Oh, yeah! I'm her friend!" Paulina said.

"Wait, what?" Sam glared.

"What's your name?" Paulina asked to oldest Manson, with shiny eyes.

"I'm Samuel Manson, Samantha's brother. And you…?"

"The name's Paulina Sanchez, nice to meet you."

'_Oh, so that's the plan… haha…' _Sam's thought.

"Pau… Lina?" Samuel muttered. His expression changed and he's frozen. "You ARE Paulina?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So then one minute ago I saw you fought with my sister." Samuel said, with cold tone.

"Uhm, that's was just over a little thing."

"Is that right?" Samuel asked to his sister.

"Yeah, JUST over a little thing. She wanted to go to a prom with my friend, but my friend doesn't want to be with her and chooses me, so she blamed me for being dumped in front of everyone, before she could do it to my friend." Sam explained, with boring tone.

"What!" Paulina cried in anger.

"Haha, take your time. See ya, Sanchez. And I hope you wouldn't mind if I want you to NOT bother my sister anymore." Samuel said, and then grabbed Sam away with him, leaving Paulina in her anger. He knew Paulina Sanchez, the preppy pink popular girl who wanted to get the rid of losers—at least who she thought are—in Casper, especially Sam.

"Samuel." Sam called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Sam said softly. She just felt like being saved by her brother. That's so long ago since Samuel did before it.

Samuel smiled. "Anytime."


	6. A Confusing Confession

O.K., before we start this, I'm gonna tell you all something.

Chapter six: A Confusing Confession

Chapter seven: I've Got Myself A Boyfriend!

Chapter eight: A Sudden Kiss

...I'm guessing what your mind saying...mwhehe

* * *

A Confusing Confession

"Guess what? I've fallen in love with my brother for second time." Sam said, in front of webcam and sat with her friends in her room in girls' dorm.

"Let me see, do you see him picked someone's handcraft and gave it back? Or he helped puppies that being bullied by Baxter?" Danny muttered, in front of webcam. He also sat with his friends in his room in boys' dorm.

"No, he just actually helped me with Paulina."

"Good thing that if he punched her." Rama said.

"Or make her changed into gothic look." Ivy said.

"Or bullied her."Tucker said.

"Or maybe made her commit suicide." Valerie said.

"What are we? An anti-Paulina club?" Danny asked.

"One of it. An anti-Paulina club and an anti-anti-anti-Paulina club." Sam muttered. "The second one that means you."

"Hey, it doesn't mean that I like her." Danny said. "…Well, not much."

"Oh, just shut up." Sam said.

"Shut up, she's jealous." Tucker said.

"… Go." Sam directed.

Tucker ran away, and being followed by Danny.

"So do you tell your brother that you have a friend that was a ghost?" Rama asked innocently.

"Stupid. How am I to do that?" Sam muttered.

"Oh yeah." Rama said, clueless.

Danny and Tucker opened the door.

"Oh, back from playing hide-and-seek?"

"Seriously, Rama, it made us hungry." Danny said.

"Well, then. It's dinner time—let's eat."

"Okay…"

*****

"So… Dorm 8 with two floors is for men teachers. Dorm 8 with two floors is for women teachers. Dorm 6 with 8 floors is for boys freshman, next to the Dorm 6 there's dorm 3 for girls with also 8 floor freshmen. Dorm 5 for boys sophomore with 8 floors, next to it there's dorm 2 for girls sophomore, it's also with 8 floors. And…"

"Dorm 4 for boys' senior and dorm 1 for girls senior, both of them are with 8 floors, right?" Samuel muttered, annoyed.

"Well, actually both of them are with 9 floors—there's an extra library in first floor which just one hall with both of the dorm." Jazz explained, rolled her eyes.

Samuel rolled his eyes. "What. E. Ver." He looked at Sam's group. "SAMMY-KINS!"

"I told you, stop calling me that!" Sam cried.

"Yeah, yeah." He looked at Rama. "Hey, you might have blue eyes and blond hair, but could you be a Japanese hybrid?"

"Well, yeah, my dad is Japanese and British hybrid, and he married with mom, whom is Japanese and American hybrid. My surname is Yamato." Rama explained.

"Interesting." Samuel chuckled. "Are Japanese girls hot?"

"SAMUEL!" Sam cried

"Yeah." Rama commented short. "Especially ganguro ones."

"RAMA!" Ivy cried.

"SAM!" Danny called by not so far away place. He ran to her. "Want a challenge?" He asked, like his daily activity.

"Not now, I'm busy." Sam muttered.

"OR are you just afraid to me?"

Sam glared. She shot her best glare to her 'little' rival. Oh, yeah, if you're remembering, our bad-tempered Goth girl glared at her 'little' rival.

"Ok, you're busy, and I'm busy, bye." Danny fastly said. He's run away before he could pee on his trousers.

"You know how much fun of it." Sam smirked.

"And you should remember you're a girl." Samuel rolled his eyes, and then he left with Rama—probably to talk some hot foreigner girls.

Sam shocked. "J-Jazz, I just felt my old brother back."

"What are you talking about?" Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"He… He does like a brother I knew! Doesn't mean I want him change himself back, but he does sound really gentle!"

"Oh, whatever—just think that you got brother complex syndrome, now pull yourself already."

Sam glared, but she had her eyes softer in a minute, and let out a sigh. "FENTON, WHAT'D YOU WANT TO BEAT?!"

*****

"You, move."

"Make me."

Danny and Sam just after went to teacher office for some… _missing homework detention_—classic much?—and then, Danny being childish like for covering the small hall from Sam, he grinned.

"Don't be guilt with asking it to me." Sam whispered it to him, and got closer to him, like wanting to do a lip-lock.

"WHA, GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Danny stepped away, making a way to Sam.

"Thanks, little dude."

Danny groaned in anger (ha, of course, that's how the word works), then he walk after Sam, right beside her.

And suddenly, they got a strange feeling, strange feeling that they've been stared in anger by someone, by their back. They contacted by eyes, and nodded in agreement, and looked to behind them together in third count.

And it was a tall guy with blond hair, purple eyes, wore red and white jacket with black shirt, and blue jeans. Okay, for short; he's Dash Baxter, Casper High number one American Footballer. "Hey, Fentino, I'd have called you with a better nickname like Fentonio, if you have a better job than walking with her!"

"I'd love to ask what country are you from." Sam muttered.

"So, it's just like the rumor spread—Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson already dating." Dash muttered.

Danny and Sam's eyes widened. "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"Oh, is that so?" Dash raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Then I still have a chance!" Dash cried in excitement. Luck for him, no one heard it except Danny and Sam.

They both blinked.

"Samantha, would you like to be my…"

"STOP! I can guess it! Rival? Oh no, I've had enough with Danny!"

"No, duh, that's not it—why should I ask it to yo, anyway?"

Danny hide his laughter with a fake cough.

"SO… what is it again?"

"Would you like to be…"

"Your sister? Is that mean you'll become my second brother? Uh-nuh, not needed."

Dash rolled his eyes.

"… Okay, I take that as 'no'."

"Would you like to be…"

"Friend?"

"COULD YOU PLEASE JUST HEAR ME OUT FOR A SECOND? Please?" Dash cried, but in soft way (I wondering how is it). "I… I like you, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

And the Goth girl froze.

*****

"He's like, she's like, I'm like, and WHAT THE HELL?" Tucker cried to a ravened hair guy.

Danny blinked.

"Let me get this straight; Dash thought you guys are dating, then after knew the truth and softly screamed to Sam, he asked her out? NONONO THIS IS A TRAP!"

"Like I care." Danny said, with a straight face.

"Wow… it's just … Wow." Tucker muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind, I even don't know what am I talking about." Tucker blinked.

Danny shrugged.

"Anyways, how's Sam?"

"Froooo0ozen." Danny said, half singing like Frozen song by Within Temptation.

"You should shut up, your deaf tone." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Danny glared. "Luckily she didn't accept it… yet."

"Well, yeah, that wasn't possible if she- wait," Tucker smirked, wanted to mention that his best friend felt lucky the Goth girl have no boyfriend yet.

"What?"

"It's NOOOOOOTHING." Tucker sang, and then he left their room.

"I just hope he knew that he's the one who is deaf tone, my voice better than yours, Tuck." Danny rolled his eyes, covered his ears.

Tucker stepped happily to Dorm lobby, and he found Sam. "Sam!"

"Oh Tuck—it's you."

"You hope that I am Dash?"

"Why Dash?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Danny told me you've just asked out by Dash."

Sam rolled her eyes. "That brat…"

"So? How is it?"

"Well, when I started to say 'no', he interrupted me and said, 'Please don't answer no, and I'll give you one week to think about it'."

"Whoa, I don't think he would confessed to girl like you—and not those popular girls." Tucker blinked.

"Who know?" Sam shrugged. "I have no special thing."

"I mean, you're unique! Other girls would flee to mall and buy things, and cry a fan girl squeal to Danny Phantom!"

Sam elbowed him. "I know, and proud of it." She giggled.

"And you just giggled in girly way." Tucker joked.

Sam punched his arm, and then walked away.

"Ouch, I thought she doesn't have to be that mad."

"Samantha!" Dash cried.

"Oh, another guy on my pink-list." Sam muttered.

"Pink-list?" Dash asked, clueless.

"Usually people call it black-list, but for me, pink-list." Sam rolled her eyes. "I hate pinks, if you wondering."

"Of course, you're a Goth girl… And you're different." Dash stared at her.

"Seriously, it's gross."

"And why are you with that Geek guy?" Dash pointed at Tucker with his thumb. Tucker stepped away.

"He's my best friend, you know… Is it ever your business?"

"Of course it is, because one week from here, I'm your boyfriend."

"You talked like I'll even answer yes. I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Dash blinked.

"Oh, the all-talk came back." Tucker murmured.

Sam blinked. She knew that she supposed to NOT say that, only to get the rid of Dash. "Y-yeah, I already have a boyfriend. Oh, guess what time is it? Bye!" Sam pretended to look at her watch around her wrist, and ran away.

"When she started to wear a watch?" Dash asked.

"And when you started to know she doesn't wear any watch this year?" Tucker asked, raised an eyebrow. And so do Dash.

* * *

XD whoa, still thinking the same? No? 3 You never can guess what will happen next...

And still faraway from ghost attack chapter D:


	7. I've Got Myself a Boyfriend!

hey everyone...somehow I wanted to update this faster...oh well...our review is just ONE, anyways XD I'm that sucks

* * *

I've got Myself a Boyfriend!

"… And the last, I told him I already have a boyfriend."

"WHAT DID YOU SAID? … You have a boyfriend?" Danny asked, after screamed at Casper's lobby.

"OF COURSE no, I lied."

"Uh-huh, you're so great, Samantha."

Sam glared. "It's Sam, ya punk."

"Whatever." Danny said. "But when he's finding it out, you're oh so dead. Just tell him you broke up with your boyfriend it time's come."

"I know, but I can't tell it. He would really go after me, or maybe will stalk me, or he would sneak to my room at night, and I might get raped, and I might pregnant, and my mom would make me abort my child, and me, me, me…"

"SAM! I think he's not obsessed to you like that. Don't worry, take a deep breath and dump it."

Sam did so. "Thank you."

"Care for a girlfriend, huh?" Rama asked, giggled after appeared out of nowhere.

"You know it, Rama, I'm / she's not his / my girlfriend." Danny and Sam said, at one time.

"Yeah, I know, sadly." Rama said in fake sad tone, and two of his friends rolled their eyes.

"You'd better help me with Dash problem." Sam begged.

"Man, I wish I could help you, but I'm even not any better than Jazz in counseling class." Rama sighed.

"And even Jazz doesn't know what should I do." She sighed.

"The only thing you should do, ask a guy to be your fake-boyfriend." Danny suggested.

"I've asked it to Jazz, but she said I would be doomed."

"And the other thing you should do, don't hear her." Danny rolled his eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "It would impossible if I find one, anyway." She muttered.

"Yeah, you got the point." Danny giggled, and Sam stomped on his feet.

"OUCH!"

Rama stared to Danny, and smiled mysteriously.

"Rama—what's up with that smile?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"How about you're the one who's being her fake boyfriend, Danny-boy?" Rama asked, with a cheerful voice.

Danny's and Sam's eyes widened, and they looked with a scared face to each other, or maybe in disgust. "ARE you for real?"

"I AM for real." Rama said, innocently.

"Then wished that to nowhere from earth, dude." The couple of ravened hair teens left him.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!"

*****

"Danny?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Be my boyfriend for a week."

"No."

"How about do it for one dollar?"

"No."

"Two?"

"No."

"50?"

"I'd like to have, but no."

"100?"

"What do you think of me, a gigolo?"

"At least not for today, I guess."

Danny glared. He almost left the Goth girl, ignoring the offers she still giving.

"Come on Danny, I never use my money for this before! And I never am happy even doing it!" Sam grabbed his arm

"Hah, yes, I know." Danny said, sarcastically.

"Please?"

"Final answer: no. Now, let me go. Why don't you ask Rama or Tuck? Tuck would definitely do it with your offers, right? Oh! How about your used-to-be-gentleman brother? He would definitely do that for his only sister—and one point: Dash doesn't know your brother, since he's in same grade as us!"

"Meh, I can't ask three of them, Dash would laugh over Rama and still going after me. And Tuck's already having a crush with Val, and so do Val, I can't hurt my own friends, you know!" Sam said. "Besides, Paulina knew that Samuel is my brother, maybe it would be a topic for the popular guys."

"Just tell Val to borrow 'her' Tuck, even though he hasn't owned by her. Whatever, the point is: I DON'T want to be your boyfriend, even for a fake one." Danny pulled her away, and ran to boys' dorm.

"DANIEL!!"

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT, SAMANTHA!"

And nearly one minute later, a hand poked Sam's shoulder.

"Samuel?"

"Hey, what are you doing, screaming to an invisible guy, or a ghost, perhaps?" Samuel asked.

_'No, I've talked to a visible half ghost.' _Sam's thought. "Well, it's Danny. I asked him something awkward, and of course he's getting mad."

"What is it?"

"To be my fake boyfriend…"

Samuel burst laughed. "My sister is my sister." He giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Samantha, no one would want to be asked to be your fake boyfriend. There's might someone, but only for being your real boyfriend." Samuel giggled. "But I'm glad you don't ask a random guy to be your real boyfriend, and break him up when the time's come." He smiled.

Sam blushed. "That's so not into my thing. And I'm glad my friend doesn't want to, for some bucks o-"

"Samantha, you're totally doomed." Samuel said, with a gentle anger voice he never use for more than two years.

Sam's eyes widened, looked at her brother.

"Kidding." He giggled. "At least you're not doing it, right?" He teased, rubbed his sister's head.

Sam groaned.

"Well, then, I'm going to my dorm—my classmate let me borrow his game." Samuel left her, waved to her even not facing her.

"Wait!" Sam cried, ran to her brother.

"What?"

"Why did you choose a single room?" Sam asked a question she always wanted to know since first time she knew that her brother already changed.

"Well…"

Sam made sure her ears are ready.

"It was…"

She listened every words from him, even his breathe.

"Because…"

Sam's getting ready.

"I don't want anyone discover my porn books. Ha, kidding. Good night, little sister. Don't be a naughty little girl with asking every guys about that awkward 'thing', oh, and I like Danny, not in homo way, though. Even thought it would be an awesome way to catch everyone's attention—oh, parents would kill me, and I'm normal, anyway, so, what are we talking about, again? Oh, yeah, don't ask anyone anymore, or they will think that you're a bad ass, you're only Goth. Oh, maybe you should wear some pinks to make people don't think that you're a bad girl at all, but it would be weird. Seriously, Samantha Manson wore a pink? I'm twitching. Oh, yeah, what are we talking about again? Oh, that's not important, it's almost bed time. Good night, little sister. Don't be… Whatever." He said, with one breath, which made his sister blinked. And then, he fled to boys sophomore dorm, left his little sister stood in confuse, and not really have enough with his answer.

"Boys…" She rolled her eyes. She walked to her room, looked at her roommates who are waited for her with a so-how-it-is look. "Man, I should really find out how to get the rid of Dash! Why wouldn't Danny help me for a little while? Or maybe I should b-… Well, blackmail is good, but I think Danny would fastly get his name back before I could tell to Dash that he's my boyfriend. And wow! I just felt happy because Samuel can understand me! Surprise, huh? No? Well, I think my brother's being weird for a second back, but hey, it's not the matter I'm talking about. Well, I'm the one who started to talk about it, but who cares? Oh yeah, we're talking about Samuel, or my brother?" Sam said, in a breath. She's just like her brother, only in shorter conversation.

The girls stared at her. "Get yourself back to reality, little missy. I can't get you at all." Ivy rolled her eyes, followed by Valerie's second nod.

"Okay… for short term, I don't know what to do anymore. Why rejecting a guy being this hard? Usually it's not this hard, right? I've rejected two guys before…"

"It's because it was Dash. I knew him; he's a guy who doesn't want to lose a thing he wants, as long as it wasn't taken." Valerie muttered.

"Oh great—things went better for me."

"I thought Danny cares." Ivy murmured. "But I think it's just my imagination."

'_Danny does care? Hah, funny. But, what if he's really cares?'_ Sam blushed, but then snapped to reality with shook her head. "Very funny, Ivy, if he's really like what you thought. He's even don't mind if I fall from the highest building."

"Don't be like that." Valerie chuckled. "He likes you, you know. He just too clueless, even to understand his own feeling, that's him."

"Oh, Samantha, I'm so stupid enough to know my own feelings—please go out with me!" Ivy joked, faking Danny's voice. She laughed together with Valerie, right before their face got a slam of pillows.

*****

"Danny?" Tucker called with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, Tuck?" Danny answered. He couldn't sleep.

"Are you thinking of Sam?"

"Why should I?"

"If she's accepting Dash's offer to become his girlfriend, she could leave us." Tucker muttered. "It's my biggest fear—losing a friend, from the number I could count with my one hand."

"It's not possible—she hates popular crowd, and she wouldn't definitely leave us. She loves us, she loves to hang out with us, and I know it since a day after she met her." Danny said, like he was the closest person to Sam. Well, he is, and he knew her better even from Valerie or Ivy, except if we are talking about Sam's feeling.

Tuck giggled. "I guess you got the point."

"You just were testing me?" Danny growled.

"Yeah, have a coke." Tucker said, threw a can of Coca Cola.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You know, drinking coca cola would make my sleep not any easy."

"And I gave you what you want." Tucker giggled, closed a small fridge which placed next to his bed. He slept, left his friend rolling his eyes.

Danny drank it fastly, and coughed.

"Wow, slow, dude." Rama muttered. He's just waked up after heard Danny's loud cough.

"Sorry, man." Danny coughed, and then stopped. But luckily, he's asleep few minutes after it.

*****

And like always, the gank sitting together to one table for a breakfast. The six now used for it more than before.

"Look—your fan boy was staring right here." Valerie murmured, broke the mood of the morning.

Sam turned her head around to see popular table—and there was Dash. But it's just like only Sam felt a guilt feeling and a love feeling towards to her from his eyes, she wondered why, but felt it was so strange.

"What's wrong?" Valerie asked. "You've been weird since turning to Dash.

"Don't tell me you've just fallen for him." Danny said, glared without knowing it.

"Aw, our little boy jealous." Rama giggled, and so do the other three.

"Stop that ridiculous thing already—I'm not jealous or something." Danny said. He finished his food quickly, stood up, and left his friends.

"Wow, he's angry." Ivy said, in annoying tone—either for Sam or Danny.

"Angry or not, not my business." Sam stood up; her face is bloody serious, like an anger expression.

Everyone gulped. "What's up with that face?"

"Well," Sam started. "I need toilet." And then she rushed to go to toilet in lobby. Her friends just giggled, and sighed in relief.

Toilet for Sam wasn't taking a long time, and just walking a minute after get out of toilet, she met Dash.

"Hey, Samantha, I want to-…"

"It's Sam." Sam said, half growled.

"Sorry. So, Sam… I'm sorry."

"Dude, you said sorry for twice." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. So, what's your answer?" Dash asked, smiled.

"I just have to say I'm not interested to be your girlfriend."

Dash gaped. "Why? If you're my girlfriend, you totally can join my popular crowd, and Paulina won't call you loser anymore. We are better from your friends, and we knew it for sure. Popularity is better than your status now, seriously, being called Goth?"

Sam growled. "Even with Danny, he's better than you, he thought of me as his Goth friend. And I really am Goth, only my fashion don't show it yet, but I'm still wore the clothes I want to wear. And I'm not those crowds who dislike me because I'm a vegetarian."

"But, you're still single, right? Let me be your first!"

"No, Dash, I've got myself a boyfriend." She rolled her eyes.

Dash growled. "Who is it?"

Sam sighed, and then she saw Danny randomly walked, and grabbed him. "He's my boyfriend."

Dash and Danny gaped.

"HEY!"

"You lied." Dash muttered, even he doesn't know if it's true or not.

"No, I'm not." Sam lied, but she's just liked a pro actress, so no one could tell if it's a lie or not—except the author. "It's true, I'm his girlfriend, and some people found it and it became gossip, like what you said before."

"Then just proof it. Right now, right here."

Sam sighed, once again. "Ya want a proof? Then I give ya."

Danny's eyes widened. "No… You wouldn't…"

A 'sorry' murmured to Danny's ears, and Sam got closer to him. "You're so cute, Danny." She said, and then she closed her eyes and kissed him passionately, with hands on his cheek to make her easier to kiss that short guy.

* * *

...remember?


	8. A Sudden Kiss

D: got stuck for awhile

* * *

A Sudden Kiss

"_You're so cute, Danny."_

Moments of silence, Sam kept held the collar of his shirt and her lips onto Danny's. Dash's mouth gaped. Danny's eyes widened, stared to the girl's closed eyes. He shocked, but he had to admit to himself that was a good kiss.

Sam let him go, rubbed her lips with her fingers, and stared to Dash with smile, giving a look like she could prove what she just said. "And if you tell anyone we're dating, maybe we can attack you back with 'Dash Baxter rejected by the Goth geek!' newspaper theme."

Dash held his fists hard. "You'll pay, Fenton." He ran away to the boys' dorm.

"W… what—"

Sam turned her head to Danny. Her face shows nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?! Using me to get the rid of him?!"

"Come on, Danny." She sighed, her amethyst eyes rolled. "You're an American guy, right? It's just a fake kiss! What are you, a maiden?!"

"My lips still virgin until few minutes ago, you idiot, that was my first!" Danny admitted. "And there's still American guys who kept their lips for the ones they really most! What are you, a bitch?! Stop thinking that way!"

"For your information, that's was also my first kiss. If you'd agree to become my fake boyfriend before, you had kissed a girl you like, and ta-da! That's just your unimportant second kiss!"

"But, but still it's—"

"And whoops, I ate gyoza."

"I HATE YOU!" Those sky blue eyes glared, and the owner's fled to his room.

The Goth girl sighed. "You know why I could kiss you? Because I like you, Danny… no matter how many times you got rejected by girls cause' your short height… Oh, did I just say he's short again?"

*****

The only one guy with brown jasper giggled. "Seriously, Sam, it's either annoying or funny, annoying for Danny, funny for me. Never say gyoza after kissed a guy, which is your rival."

"Rama…" Sam rolled her eyes. "My mouth is still clean and freshly smells, though. Only gyoza won't change it. Does Danny still hate me?"

"Probably, yeah." Rama sighed, fixed his layered long blond hair. "So the thing I've learned from you: still make a silly joke after kissed a guy who is not your boyfriend. How cruel you are!"

Sam sighed. "But I never kiss a guy I don't like."

"Yeah, I know what you—wait, you admit it! You admitted that you like him!" He cheered happily.

"Let Danny know, and the world couldn't find your dead body." Sam mumbled, warned him.

Rama giggled. "Okay, okay. Let me to be your cupid."

Sam giggled "Are you for real? I mean, never mind. He still likes Paulina, I think. You know, every time we jinxed her, Danny always the one who warned us." She sighed. "I guess that brat still have feelings to her."

"Come on, Sam! He saved you from the arguments over Paulina, remember? He dumped Paulina in front of everyone, and danced with you! He even had to stand up on big stone to dance with you because you're the tallest girl in our class!"

"My height is normal, Rama. And my grandpa is European, so that's why my family is above 5'5." She rolled her eyes. "He was the one who is the shortest in our class!"

"Uh-huh, and you still called me short, even after forced to kiss me!"

Rama and Sam turned around to find Danny. His sky blue eyes burned in anger, but luckily no one heard him in the lonesome lobby except the two, and one of them gulped.

"Since when did you hear us?" Rama and Sam said in unison.

"Since you said I still like Paulina." He growled, and sighed. "That's not true, though. I love somebody else."

Sam's heart beat faster two times than normally it does. "Oh, yeah, like I care. And I'm sorry for kissed you." Sam admitted, pretend to ignore the fact that her crush likes somebody else—and she sure it's not her.

"If everything just fine by a 'sorry', what do you think polices for?!"

"Hey, you can't sue me on court by a simple fake kiss, you dwarf!"

"I got 2 miles taller than last month!" Danny exclaimed, and few of teenagers who just entered the lobby laughed, followed by Rama.

Sam's eyes rolled. "Well, congratulations, because you've just grown since years ago you never—I'm impressed."

"I got my puberty late! And I rarely am fighting!"

"And I still don't have it." Sam admitted, half whispered.

The two boys who heard it giggled. None of them know that Sam will scream 'AH, BLOOD!' in the next morning.

*****

"When will you kept behave like that? You have no idea how many times she sent e-mail and letters with one word: sorry." Tucker rolled his olive green eyes, while looking at Danny's email.

"Since when do you care about it?"

"Since we're in first grade, you idiot. I always am care." Tucker reminded his clueless best friend. He's always care about him, from the accident that gave Danny powers, when he sick that made him didn't attend school for one day, about his secrets, and all. Tucker was a great choice to make friends with.

"Oh, I'm glad! Why don't you hook me up with her? I'd REALLY like to see." Danny said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes. He fell onto his bed, not caring that his friend still looked at his laptop, which is he still logged on to his email website.

"Sure, I even don't mind blackmail you both just for being a couple. I'd like to do it."

"Stop that, it's disgusting."

"Ugh! Just please stop pretending and admit it already!" Rama mumbled. "I know you like her!"

"NEVER!" Danny exclaimed, he fastly grabbed his baby blue blanket and covered himself with it.

"You never asleep at 4 p.m., dude!"

"It's still night in Japan!"

"I ate gyozaaaa."

"Who told you about that?!"

"I read your mind, dude." Rama muttered. "From Sam, who the hell do you think I knew that from?"

"Now, now, you guys!" Tucker raised eyebrows.

*****

Last period already end. Sam decided to talk to Danny face-to-face, but he's already gone with his ghost powers. Danny hid under his table, and disappeared.

"Damn." Sam muttered. And suddenly, she felt a hand grabbed her arm. Sam's eyes widened, not as wide as she saw the person was brought her into a lonesome corner room. "Err… what are you doing, Dash?"

"To say sorry." Dash's expression changed. "I'm sorry, I've made fool of you. I'm not actually like you when I confessed to you, but the night before you rejected me, I couldn't sleep and thinking of you."

"What?" Sam blinked. "I don't understand."

"Well, Paulina told me she will be my girlfriend for one month if I confess you, and break your heart in front of everyone, and I agreed." Dash explained with guilt expression. "And one day after it, I confessed to you."

Sam's eyes burned in anger. _Oh, great, it's Paulina again. Why doesn't she let me get a peace day in three years of High school? Oh… ALSO six years in primary school. Damn it. _"So, Mr. Sanchez, why did you tell me this before you break my heart in front of everyone? I'm not miserable yet." Sam said sarcastically.

"Because…" Dash gulped. "I really like you."

Sam giggled. "I wouldn't fall for it."

"No, really, Manson, I really love you. And I'm sure I can get the rid of Paulina and that Fenton."

"Don't you dare." She glared. "Because of you, I kissed Danny and claimed him as my boyfriend in front of you without his agreement. I think he will barely talk to me when we both get our grandchildren with another people."

Dash blinked, and then he got it. "Oh yeah, I think you like him."

_I'm surprised that he still can think, and it's even right. _"I'M NOT, don't get it wrong!" Sam exclaimed.

"But, I wondering one thing." Dash said. "How come you and Paulina became enemies? You guys are so close before we started primary school!"

"It's… not your business. Don't remind me again, it took two years for me to forget it." Sam muttered, as she walked away from Dash to her dorm.

*****

"_Paulina, Paulina!" Sam called happily, and ran to the pink dressed girl. She doesn't mind if she fall, as long as it will made her pink outfit dirty. "My mom said we can eat pudding together in my garden!"_

_"I love pudding!" Paulina exclaimed. "And it's first time I will go to your house; you're the one who always go to my house. How is it like?"_

_"Well, for me, it's nothing special. But I think I'll impress you." Sam smiled._

_"Come on, Sanchez." Some girls walked to Paulina and Sam. "Don't you think it's better to be our friends than that loser? Or maybe you'd prefer to be ignored in school?"_

_"But Sam is my friend!" She exclaimed._

_"Come on, you're rich, I'm rich, they are rich. But she's not. It's better to be friend with us! If you still be friends with her, I'm sure you'll get ignored until senior college year!" The oldest girl exclaimed, and glared to Sam. She held Paulina's hand, and left Sam alone._

_Another girl walked to Sam. "I heard she has called you an idiot, and always hoping she would be far away from you. I always heard it everyday." She laughed, and followed the girls._

_Sam looked down._

_Paulina stared down, and then stopped following the girls. "Sorry, I have something to do." Paulina ran to the place where Sam still stood. She saw her with tears. "Sam, sorry, I—"_

_"I hope I wouldn't see you anymore." It was the last thing Sam said before she ran home._ And Sam woke up to reality with tears.

* * *

DARN YOU, GRAMMAR!

Oh, well ^^; how was it?


End file.
